When The Ice Melts
by KatonRyu
Summary: Weiss is doubting herself and ends up spending the night in Ruby's bed. The next day, she finds that Ruby is all she can think about. That, of course, has to lead to some trouble... White Rose, light Bumblebee (Ruby/Weiss, Blake/Yang)


**Well, here we are, finally. I wrote this in one sitting between 10 PM and 2.15 AM, knowing that if I didn't it was doomed to die. As a result, it may not be too coherent in later parts. Still, I like the way it turned out. As ever, I ask you to Read and Review. I want to better myself and criticism is the only way to do it. You don't need to be gentle, but try to be complete. I can't improve if the responses are just 'Good job' or 'You suck!'. With that said, enjoy!**

 **When The Ice Melts**

Weiss couldn't sleep. She wasn't even in her bed. She stood in front of the window, or as close as she could come with the bookcase between her and it.

She was gazing through a gap between the curtains, looking up at Remnant's broken moon. The window was open just a crack, but a cold draft filled the room.

Weiss shivered. Ice Queen or not, even she got cold sometimes. In fact, it was the very nickname 'Ice Queen' that was now keeping her up. She wanted nothing more than to get rid of it.

The name Schnee used to be respected. That is, before her father began executing his shady practices. Of course, the family was still wealthy and powerful and all those things, but ever since the controversies started there had been whispers everywhere, only to fall silent whenever Weiss got close.

Even her friends in team RWBY called her Ice Queen, and though they meant it jokingly Weiss feared that there was truth to it.

"Weiss?"

Weiss turned around and looked at the bed above hers, suspended from the ceiling with ropes. Ruby was leaning over the edge to look at Weiss.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Go back to sleep," she replied.

"If you say so…" Ruby said, clearly doubting Weiss's answer but turning onto her side just the same.

Weiss shot another glance at the moon, and then at Ruby. "Ruby?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

Weiss hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath and asked, "Do you think I'm really an ice queen?"

Ruby sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "No, I don't. Did you think I would?" she said.

Weiss didn't answer immediately. "I'm not sure," she confessed after a moment of deliberation.

Ruby hopped off the bed and stood next to Weiss in the thin sliver of moonlight. "You're not an ice queen, Weiss, not anymore," Ruby said gently.

"I used to be, though," Weiss said.

Ruby shrugged. "People change. I didn't want to be in a team with anyone but Yang when I got here. Now, I wouldn't want to fight without all of you," she said.

Weiss turned back to the window. "I want to save the reputation of my family," Weiss nearly whispered, "But everyone still calls me the Ice Queen. Not exactly a good start."

"I don't know about everyone," Ruby began, "But our team and Jaune's team like you."

She chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure Jaune _likes_ you, too."

Weiss fidgeted a bit, unsure how to respond to that. Ruby turned around and pulled herself back into bed.

"You really need to get some sleep, Weiss. Worrying about this now won't do you any good," she said.

The concern in Ruby's voice made Weiss smile a little. Funny how the person she liked least at first was now such a close friend.

"I'll be fine, Ruby. I just have nights like these from time to time," she said. She began staring out the window again.

"You know, if you're really worried about all of this…"

Ruby hesitated for a moment, "…you could sleep with me tonight."

Weiss nearly broke her neck with how fast she turned it.

"What?" she said, trying to keep her voice down.

Ruby shrugged. "When I worried about something as a child I'd sometimes sleep with Yang. It helped me calm down," she explained.

Weiss bit her lip and thought for a moment. What did she have to lose? Staying up all night worrying wasn't a very attractive prospect, that much was certain.

Feeling slightly awkward, she walked up to the bunk bed.

"Are you sure the ropes will hold?" she asked, more out of uncertainty about sleeping with Ruby than doubt in the ropes.

"It'll be fine," Ruby said, and she scooted over little so Weiss could join her.

Weiss pulled herself into the bed and got beneath the covers, after which Ruby wrapped herself around her. Weiss immediately felt her warmth and she blushed a little, but she had to admit it felt nice, especially after standing in the cold for so long.

"Good night, Weiss," Ruby whispered.

"Good night, Ruby," Weiss whispered back. "And…thank you."

"Hmhmm," Ruby answered sleepily.

Even though Weiss had thought she would never get to sleep, feeling Ruby's warmth and softness made her feel so relaxed she dozed off in mere minutes.

* * *

When Weiss woke up, she wasn't entirely sure where she was. Her bed felt warmer than it usually did. Then she felt the arms wrapped around her, and she remembered. She was in Ruby's bed. She looked to her side and saw Ruby still sleeping. Then she looked at the other two beds, and saw Yang looking at her slyly.

"Any particular reason you're in Ruby's bed?" she asked.

"I, um…" Weiss stammered as her face became as red as the collar of her jacket. How would she talk herself out of this one?

"I asked her to," Ruby said. Apparently she hadn't been as asleep as Weiss had guessed.

"I had a nightmare and Weiss was awake, so I asked her to sleep with me," she went on.

Weiss winced. Exactly the same choice of words as the night before, and certainly not a very good one at this moment.

"Did you now?" Yang asked with obvious amusement in her voice.

"Any reason you didn't get into _her_ bed, then?"

"Um, well, you see…" Ruby began, but Yang cut her off by doubling over laughing.

"I'm just messing with you, sis. What you and Weiss get up to is none of my business. Just keep it quiet," she said mischievously.

Now Ruby turned a nice scarlet color as well. "Yang! We're not…it's not…we don't…"

Yang waved her sister's protests away. "Yeah, yeah. I know. It was just so easy to mess with you," she chuckled. "Well, I'm out for breakfast."

With that, she leapt out of bed and went to get dressed. Weiss and Ruby looked at each other, both still blushing.

"I guess…we'd better get up too," Weiss said.

"Yup. Let's do that," Ruby agreed quickly, jumping off the bed as quickly as she could.

* * *

All throughout that day, Weiss kept thinking about Ruby. She didn't really want to admit it to herself, but Ruby's arms around her felt _good_. Better than it should, even.

It annoyed her to no end that Ruby made her feel that way, but she just couldn't help it. All day, she found herself glancing at Ruby during classes, but Ruby didn't behave any differently than she usually did.

The same clearly didn't go for Weiss, though.

"Miss Schnee!"

Startled, Weiss shook her head and blurted "Yes, always go for the weak point!"

Professor Port regarded her, one eyebrow raised.

"I was asking about the dangers small Nevermores represent," he said slowly, and the rest of the class chuckled.

"Oh, um, well…" Weiss said, flustered.

"They, um, they can swarm you, and um, they distract you from the real dangers around you," she replied in a tone very unlike her normal confident demeanor.

Professor Port still looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"That is correct, Miss Schnee. Though I request you keep your attention on the lecture next time, unless there actually _is_ a swarm of Nevermores."

He turned around and walked back to the center of the class.

"As I was saying, blah blah blah…"

Weiss immediately lost track of his story again when Ruby whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am! Now let me pay attention, you dunce!" Weiss replied angrily.

"Oookay. Forget I asked," Ruby said with a shake of her head.

Weiss felt bad for snapping at Ruby, but at the same time she was angry at her teammate. After all, Ruby was the reason she wasn't paying attention. She sighed. Maybe next class would be better.

* * *

"Oof!"

Weiss rolled across the floor and came to a stop on one knee, panting. Pyrrha stood across from her, unfazed.

"Dammit…" Weiss muttered as she got up.

She raised her weapon, but she was stopped by Glynda.

"That will be enough. Miss Schnee, you're not paying attention to your scroll," she said sternly.

Weiss grabbed her scroll and checked it. Her Aura meter was blinking red. She'd lost the fight.

"I expect better from you next time," Glynda said sternly.

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch. I'll pay more attention next time," Weiss said through gritted teeth. So much for having a better class, clearly.

"Don't worry, Weiss. You'll do better next time," Ruby said encouragingly as Weiss sat down next to her.

"Not helping, Ruby," Weiss warned her.

Again, she felt her insides twist as she was being nasty to her friend, but she couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. Not now.

"Weiss, what did I do?" Ruby whispered softly. She sounded genuinely hurt and Weiss clenched her fists. She hated that tone and she hated her guilty conscience.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "It's not your fault, Ruby, don't worry."

She looked into her friend's eyes despite her aversion to it at that moment and managed a small smile, which Ruby returned, albeit a bit hesitantly.

* * *

That night, Weiss dropped onto her bed with a sigh. What a day that had been. All day long she'd messed everything up because she couldn't focus. After a good night's sleep everything was sure to be better.

She turned onto her side. She felt strangely cold, lying in her bed without Ruby's arms around her. No! That was ridiculous. She'd only slept in Ruby's arms one night. How could that possibly have such a huge effect on her? She'd just have to suppress it, and then tomorrow it would all be back to normal.

She turned onto her other side and tried to think about anything but Ruby. Maybe she could go and hang out with Neptune; that would probably be nice. She tried to keep her mind on Neptune, but before long it turned back to a certain scythe-wielding girl.

Weiss growled in frustration and changed sides yet again. Obviously that thought wasn't enticing enough. Maybe…the prospect of going out into the forest for field training? She tried to prepare mentally for fighting Grimm between the falling red leaves…red like rose petals.

"God _damn_ it," Weiss hissed.

She checked her scroll. She'd been in bed for hours already. All her teammates were asleep. She hesitated. Clearly there was only one solution to her problem. Trying her hardest not to make a sound, she stood up and looked into Ruby's bed.

She was sprawled spread-eagled on her bed and fast asleep. Weiss reached out with her hand, her heart beating in her throat, so hard and fast she feared it would break free. She swallowed in a vain attempt to calm herself down.

She put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and softly shook her.

"Ruby?" she whispered.

It took a moment of shaking and whispering before Ruby responded.

"Huh? Weiss? What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

Weiss clenched and unclenched her fists. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so nervous and that pissed her off beyond belief.

Despite that, her voice was calm when she asked, "I can't sleep, again. Can I…?"

She didn't need to finish her question, because Ruby nodded slowly and moved over to make room.

Weiss pulled herself into Ruby's bed, feeling her cheeks glow. As soon as she was in, Ruby snuggled up to her.

"So, what was up with you today?" Ruby whispered into Weiss's neck.

"I…I was a bit stressed," Weiss replied. It wasn't a lie, but she didn't want to tell Ruby the full truth. She didn't even want to admit the full truth to herself, let alone anyone else.

"Okay…Well, good night," Ruby said softly, clearly already half asleep again.

"Yeah, good night…" Weiss closed her eyes.

Now that she could feel Ruby's warmth again, it was like all her anxiety was suddenly gone. With a content sigh, she went to sleep.

* * *

"Again?"

This was the first word Weiss heard when she woke up. She opened her eyes and looked over at the other bed. Yang was grinning widely and staring at Weiss, who turned red.

"Yup," Ruby answered cheerfully.

"I don't know why, I had that dream again," she said.

Weiss wondered why Ruby was keeping her secret, but she was immensely grateful for it.

"Of course you did. Well, whatever. See you at breakfast. You coming, Blake?"

Blake nodded. The day before she hadn't said anything when Ruby explained about her nightmare, but now her eyes had narrowed just a tiny bit, and her lips curled up into the smallest hint of a smile. Weiss noticed it, and it sent shivers down her spine. Did Blake suspect…?

When Yang and Blake had left the room, Weiss turned to Ruby. "Thank you. For telling them…"

Ruby held up her hand. "No worries, Weiss. I know you don't want them to know."

Weiss cocked her head. She'd always seen Ruby as a bit childish, but it was clear she was more perceptive than Weiss had given her credit for.

Ruby climbed over Weiss and hopped off the bed.

"Are you feeling less stressed today?" she asked, with a glance at Weiss.

Weiss nodded wordlessly. As soon as Ruby left the room, however, Weiss realized that once again, all her thoughts were about Ruby.

"Oh God, I have a problem…" she groaned.

* * *

Weiss was rather high-strung as the teams headed out into the Forever Fall Forest that morning. Ruby shot her a worried glance every now and then, which Weiss would answer with a shaky smile. She was determined not to snap at Ruby today, and to overcome her stupid thoughts.

She used all her focus to listen to Doctor Oobleck's lecture about Ursa attack patterns and how they often worked together with Beowolves to corner humans.

"Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Yes?" Weiss answered with a rather clenched jaw.

"Did you overdose on coffee this morning? You're twitchier than Oobleck," Yang said with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine, just fine," Weiss replied, still through gritted teeth.

"Uh huh," Yang said, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

Then Blake leaned in close to Yang and whispered something.

Yang's eyes widened. "Aaaaahhh," she said, as if suddenly understanding something.

"Well, okay. I'll believe you," she went on, now talking to Weiss again.

Weiss hadn't thought it was possible to feel more uncomfortable, but she'd been wrong. Pinpricks raced across her skin. Blake knew something, but the question was just how much. Now there were two things occupying her mind, and there was no way that could end well.

Sure enough, only a few minutes later, while plotting how to interrogate Blake, Weiss walked right into a hive of rapier wasps…which every other student had easily avoided because it was made of white, papery material that contrasted heavily with the predominantly red scenery.

She shouted something a proper lady really shouldn't say when the wasps swarmed around her, and then took them down with her Semblance.

Ruby was the first person to reach Weiss after she'd torched the wasps.

"Are you okay?" Weiss looked into her eyes and at that moment, she realized the truth.

"You have to be kidding me," she said out loud, still looking into Ruby's eyes.

"What?" The look on her friend's face went from concern to confusion.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

Weiss shook her head. "Nothing. I'll tell you later," she said.

Her mind was racing. Could it really be? Was she…in love with Ruby? It seemed such a laughable thought. Before that one night, she'd just seen Ruby as her friend and teammate. How could such feelings have developed so quickly?

But had there really been nothing before that? She racked her brain, trying to find out if there was any other moment this might have happened, but she couldn't find one. Every time they'd been close had just been as friends, right?

But now, Weiss wasn't so sure anymore. And yet, it seemed so obvious. Why else would Ruby be on her mind all day long? Why else would she yearn for her arms around her? She shook her head, trying to get to grips with it. She'd never given other girls any consideration, and now it seemed like she'd fallen for one.

"Miss Schnee."

Dr. Oobleck's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"This is the second day you are not paying attention. Perhaps it would be best for you to return to the school and take a break. We cannot have you putting yourself and others in danger by being careless."

He said all of this in the span of about three seconds, but his words were very clear. Numbly, Weiss nodded.

"Are you really okay?" Ruby asked anxiously.

Then, in a whisper so only Weiss would hear, "Is this my fault?"

Weiss looked at Ruby, who had guilt plain on her face. It hurt Weiss to see that expression.

"No, not at all," she said, and to her relief it sounded sincere.

Ruby didn't seem convinced, so Weiss added, "Really, Ruby, it's not your fault. I'll see you later, okay?"

Ruby nodded, still looking uncertain but accepting Weiss's words. Weiss began to walk back to the school, all the while mulling over her epiphany.

She wasn't sure if the realization made her happy. She didn't even know how Ruby felt about all of it. It seemed so sudden that Weiss was seriously doubting whether her own feelings were genuine or not.

* * *

When she arrived back at the Academy, she still hadn't figured out her feelings. Even giving them the name of 'being in love with' didn't provide her with any clarity. She sat down in the breakfast hall, which was deserted because all the students were in their classes.

What would the others think about her now? The rumors that Weiss Schnee had lost it would certainly spread through the school like wildfire. Yet another blemish on her family name, Weiss thought bitterly.

"Hello there, Weiss."

The voice of Headmaster Ozpin shook Weiss from her thoughts.

"Professor Ozpin," Weiss said, surprised. "What can I do for you?"

Ozpin cocked his head. "Actually, I was wondering if I could do something for _you_ ," he replied.

"What…what makes you ask that?" Weiss asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure why she was hiding her feelings like she was, but Ozpin didn't seem angry with her for doing so.

"You've been having a couple of bad days, haven't you?" he asked.

Weiss sighed. "Yes," she admitted, somewhat unwillingly.

"And do you know _why_ you're having bad days?" Ozpin went on.

His calm eyes looked straight into Weiss's, and she knew that if she lied he'd know immediately.

"I…I think I'm in love with Ruby," she said softly.

Saying it out loud like that made it sound even stupider. What excuse was that for the way she'd been acting?

"Love does have a way of messing with one's head," Ozpin said.

The look on his face was still serious, and his reaction didn't express any sort of judgment.

"But I don't want it to!" Weiss blurted out. "I want to be myself again…but…"

She fell silent.

"But?" Ozpin asked gently.

"But…I…like it, too," she admitted.

She hesitated for just a moment. "Go on," Ozpin encouraged her.

"Two nights ago, I couldn't sleep. Ruby told me that she used to sleep with Yang when she couldn't sleep as a child, and she asked me to sleep with her, and I liked it, and the next day she was all I could think about," Weiss said, fitting her entire story into one sentence.

"And that night I couldn't sleep because I missed her arms, and then I ended up with her again, and when I just looked into her eyes I realized what I was feeling, but it's so new to me," she went on.

Somehow, confessing to all her feelings like this to Ozpin was very natural.

"And you wonder why you never realized it before," Ozpin said.

Weiss nodded. "These things work in mysterious ways, Weiss. Love is never a bad thing, no matter who it is you have feelings for. Maybe being so close to her simply made you aware of feelings you had before."

"Maybe…but…what can I do about it? I can't think of anything else," Weiss said desperately. "If this goes on…"

Ozpin shook his head. "The only reason this affects you so strongly is because you're unwilling to accept it. Look at Ruby. Did you see any change in her?"

"No, but what if she doesn't feel the same way in the first place?" Weiss answered.

All her fears and insecurities were now spilling out.

Ozpin smiled. "So you're admitting to your own feelings?" he asked.

"I…I guess I do," Weiss said. Ozpin nodded.

"Then be open about them. Talk to your teammates about this. I think you'll find your worries are unnecessary. Bottling up feelings is never smart, Weiss. Two nights ago, you said you couldn't sleep, yet when you joined Ruby that problem was apparently solved. Am I correct in guessing you told her about your problem beforehand?"

Weiss nodded slowly. "Now think back to the moment you'd told her about your fears. How did you feel?"

"I…better," Weiss admitted.

"Indeed. And how are you feeling now that you've told me all of this?"

"Better," Weiss repeated sheepishly.

"I…I think Yang and Blake knew even before I did," she went on.

"I have no doubt of that. I'm certain they went through the very same feelings you are feeling right now," Ozpin said.

Weiss blinked quickly. "What? Yang and Blake are…?"

Ozpin chuckled. "Come now, Weiss. They may not say it out loud to you, but there's no doubt about the bond those two share. In fact, they might be a bit more forthcoming with it now, knowing you're in the same boat as they are."

"But what if Ruby…?"

Ozpin shook his head, silencing Weiss. "Ruby is a very trusting girl, but she wouldn't ask just anyone to join her in her bed, Weiss, and you know that as well as I do."

Weiss didn't respond. "Speak to Ruby, at the very least," Ozpin said. "I promise you, it will get better."

Weiss gave him a shaky smile. "Thank you, Professor Ozpin," she said.

Ozpin smiled gently at her and walked away. Weiss headed back to team RWBY's dorm room and dropped onto her bed with a book. Nervously, she waited for her teammates to return.

* * *

"Weiss! Are you okay?"

Ruby was the first one to come into the room. Her eyes were wide and filled with concern.

Now that Weiss could admit her feelings to herself, she could also admit that Ruby looked absolutely adorable like that.

"I'm fine, Ruby," she said.

She began to say more, but then Yang and Blake entered. She shot them a look, and Yang immediately got the hint.

She pulled Blake away and said, "Come on, I just realized I want to go and get a drink."

Blake caught on and said, "Oh yeah, I'll go with you."

They stepped outside and closed the door behind them.

"Well, that was odd," Ruby remarked.

"Ruby, I…need to tell you something," Weiss said hesitantly.

"Hmm? What is it?" Ruby asked curiously.

Weiss took a deep breath. "I…Ruby, I…I think…" she stammered.

"You think what?" Ruby asked, cocking her head.

Weiss looked into her inquisitive eyes.

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou," she said so quickly it became one word.

"You…what?" Ruby asked.

"I think I'm in love with you," Weiss repeated, slower this time. She glowed red.

"Well…" Ruby began.

Weiss felt her heart beating in her throat. What if Ozpin was wrong? What if Ruby would reject her?

"I _know_ I'm in love with you," she went on, and before Weiss could say anything she felt soft lips on hers. It was like getting shocked. Pinpricks rushed down her body, her heart pounded out of her chest and she couldn't think straight. All doubts and worries in her mind were blown away, until…

"And there's the blackmail material," Yang said triumphantly from the door opening, holding her scroll.

Weiss and Ruby broke apart and shot each other horrified glances.

"Yang! Why did you do that?!" Ruby pouted.

Yang laughed. "Because the look on your faces is priceless," she said.

"How would you like it if I did that to you and Blake?" Weiss responded acidly.

Yang's smile disappeared immediately. "How do you know that?!"

Now it was Weiss's turn to smile. "Oh, please. It's not exactly hard to see," she said, silently thanking Professor Ozpin for revealing it.

"I knew we should have been more careful," Blake said softly to Yang.

"There's no way they could have known," Yang protested.

She shook her head and made a mock bow in Weiss's direction.

"I underestimated you," she said with a grin.

"So, are you and Blake together?" Ruby asked. When Weiss had mentioned the pair, she too had gone wide-eyed.

Yang nodded. "Have been for about a month now," she admitted.

"So, I'm assuming you'll be sleeping together again tonight?" she asked, diverting the subject away from her and Blake.

Ruby and Weiss turned red and nodded at the same time.

Yang chuckled and turned to Blake. "Want to do the same?" she asked.

Blake blushed, but she nodded and said, "That would be nice."

And so, that night, only the top bunks in the dorm were filled. Weiss looked at Ruby and her girlfriend looked back at her.

"I love you," Ruby whispered.

Weiss's heart fluttered. "I love you too."

Their lips met, and Weiss was sure she wouldn't have any troubles sleeping anymore.


End file.
